The present invention relates to a treating method for separating a flame retardant and a thermoplastic resin from a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant, which is used for a cabinet of a monitor in television, computer and the like, for example.
At present, for a cabinet of a monitor in television, computer and a cabinet for video recorder and the like, thermoplastic resins such as styrene resin, ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) resin and high impact polystyrene resin (copolymer or mixture of polybutadiene and polystyrene) with improved impact resistance are generally used. However, since there is a problem that the thermoplastic resin itself has high flammability, and from the viewpoint of prevention of the spread of the fire during a fire, a thermoplastic resin composition obtained by blending a thermoplastic resin and an agent which provides inflammability, such as a flame retardant and a flame retardant accelerator.
In particular, since a halogen type flame retardant has high flame retardant effect to various thermoplastic resins and the price thereof is low, it is widely used all over the world. Further, among the halogen type flame retardants, a bromide type flame retardant is superior in flame retardant effect to aromatic type resins such as styrene type resin and is used in great amounts for various cabinets and part materials for electric appliances. Therefore, when these electric appliances are wasted, great amounts of thermoplastic resin composition containing bromide type flame retardant are wasted.
In this regard, the resin wastes are treated generally by incineration or landfill and what is reused by heating and melting is only a part of the waste resins. From the viewpoint of preventing natural environment from being destroyed, the reuse by heating and melting is preferable. However, it is difficult to incinerate the resin compositions containing a flame retardant because of the given high inflammability and to treat them.
Further, with the increased consciousness for environmental problem, the harm of the halogenated organic compounds has been pointed out and the use of the halogenated organic compounds is being inhibited. At present, manufacturers using the flame retardant are investigating the changeover to a flame retardant containing no halogenated organic compound such as a phosphorous type compound. However, the inflammability which is given by the phosphorous type compound is lower compared to that given by the halogenated organic compound and the above-mentioned changeover is difficult to be achieved at present.
Further, in recent years, it has been desired to reuse resources, and the reuse of plastic materials has become a global problem. Therefore, it is an important problem to be solved to establish a method for treating and reusing the resin wastes. Particularly, as described above, the treatment and reuse of the resin composition containing a flame retardant is merely grappled with and becomes a great problem.
The present invention is suggested by considering such a situation, and an object thereof is to provide a treating method for separating a flame retardant and a thermoplastic resin from a thermoplastic composition containing a flame retardant.
The present invention provides a method for treating a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant comprising a dissolving or dispersing step (a) of bringing a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant into contact with a solvent to dissolve or disperse at least one portion of the flame retardant into the solvent.
It is effective that the above-mentioned treating method comprises a separating step (b) of separating a solution or a dispersion of the flame retardant after the step (a).
Further, it is effective to comprise a drying step (c) of drying the thermoplastic resin composition from which the flame retardant is separated after the step (b).
In the step (a), it is effective to maintain the temperature of the solvent at not lower than a heat distortion temperature of the thermoplastic resin composition when the thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant is brought into contact with the solvent.
Further, it is effective that the flame retardant is a bromide type flame retardant.
Further, it is effective that thermoplastic resin is a styrene type resin.
Further, it is effective that the solvent is represented by the formula: 
where R is hydrogen atom or methyl group, m is an integer of 0 to 4, x is an integer of 0 to 3.
The present inventors have studied whole-heartedly to achieve the above-mentioned object and as a result have found a method for separating a flame retardant from a resin composition by bringing a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant into contact with a solvent to positively dissolve or disperse the flame retardant component.
Namely, the present invention relates to a method for treating a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant comprising a dissolving or dispersing step (a) of bringing a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant into contact with a solvent to dissolve or disperse at least one portion of the flame retardant into said solvent.
The thermoplastic resin composition in the present invention is a composition containing at least a thermoplastic resin and a flame retardant, which provides inflammability. As the other components, a flame retardant accelerator, a stabilizer, a colorant, a flowability reforming agent, release agent and the like may be contained insofar as the effect of the present invention is not decreased according to the uses of the resin composition.
As the flame retardant in the present invention, a flame retardant used in the field of the thermoplastic resin can be employed. For example, it can be exemplified by phenyl oxide type flame retardants such as decabromodiphenyl oxide, octabromodiphenyl oxide and tetrabromodiphenyl oxide, bisphenol A type flame retardants such as tetrabromobisphenol A (TBA), bromide type flame retardants such as hexabromocyclododecane, bis-tribromophenoxyethane, tribromophenol, ethylene bis-tetrabromophthalimide, TBA polycarbonate oligomer, polystyrene bromide and TBA epoxyoligomer, chloride type flame retardants such as chlorinated paraffin, perchlorocyclopentadecane and chlorendic acid, phosphorous type flame retardants, flame retardants containing a nitrogen compound and inorganic flame retardants.
The thermoplastic resin composition may contain one kind of the flame retardant and may contain a plural kinds of the flame retardants. Further, as the content of the flame retardant, there is no particular limitation insofar as the effect of the present invention is not decreased.
On the other hand, as the thermoplastic resin in the present invention, arbitrary one can be used. Among them, in particular, a styrene type thermoplastic resin (thermoplastic resin containing a styrene unit) is particularly effective for the reason that an amount and ratio of the styrene type thermoplastic resin used as an inflammable resin are great.
As this thermoplastic resin, there are, for example, polystyrene, poly-xcex1-methylstyrene, styrene-butadiene copolymer, styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer, styrene-butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer and styrene-maleic anhydride copolymer.
The thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention may contain one kind of the thermoplastic resins and may contain a plural kinds of thermoplastic resins.
Further, the molecular weight of the thermoplastic resin is not limited insofar as the effect of the present invention is not decreased and is preferably 3,000 to 1,000,000.
Among the bromide type flame retardants, a compound group called as Nondeca type exhibits good solubility to general-purpose solvents. On the other hand, decabromodiphenyloxide (commonly called Decabro) is insoluble to a solvent. According to the present invention, it is possible to separate the flame retardant and the thermoplastic resin by the same treating method regardless of the kind and content of the flame retardant in the resin, which is also an important characteristic of the present invention.
Then, the condition necessary for the solvent used in the dissolving and dispersing step of the treating method of the present invention is that the flame retardant can be dissolved or dispersed relatively easily and that the thermoplastic resin component is not dissolved or difficult to be dissolved. By investigating various solvents, the present inventors found that the glycol ether type compound represented by the formula (1): 
where R is hydrogen atom or methyl group, m is an integer of 0 to 4, x is an integer of 0 to 3 is most appropriate to the condition. However, since a dialkyl compound of glycol ether type having a methyl group in both terminals dissolves the thermoplastic resin component easily, it is necessary to have a step of separating the flame retardant and the thermoplastic resin again to use the compound for treating the flame retardant with good solubility.
Additionally, the above-mentioned solvent is regarded as preferable because it has a relatively high flash point and is highly safer for the working environment.
As the glycol ether type compound represented by the formula (1), the specific examples are ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, diethylene glycol methyl ether, diethylene glycol ethyl ether, diethylene glycol propyl ether, diethylene glycol butyl ether, dipropylene glycol methyl ether, dipropylene glycol ethyl ether, dipropylene glycol propyl ether, dipropylene glycol butyl ether, triethylene glycol methyl ether, triethylene glycol ethyl ether, triethylene glycol propyl ether, triethylene glycol butyl ether, tripropylene glycol methyl ether, tripropylene glycol ethyl ether, tripropylene glycol propyl ether, tripropylene glycol butyl ether.
Further, the higher the content of these glycol ether type compounds in the solvent used in the dissolving and dispersing step of the treating method according to the present invention is, the higher the insolubility particularly to the styrene type resin and the solubility to the flame retardant. Therefore, the solvent used in the present invention preferably contains the glycol ether type compound as the main component, and more preferably, contains it at not less than 50% by weight of the total solvent.
The solvent used in the dissolving and dispersing step of the treating method according to the present invention may contain a known solid or liquid additive on occasion demands to a degree that the dissolving ability of the solvent is not decreased so much. As such additive, there are, for example, antioxidant, antimicrobial/antifungal agent, pest repellent, colorant, foaming agent, surfactant and flowability improver for fine particles.
The solvent can be used repeatedly by performing a distillation operation, and the amount thereof to be used can be suppressed. The flame retardant and the other additives collected as the residues after removing the solvent can be collected without being diffused in the air. Also, since these residues are remarkably small as compared to the initial weight of the total resin composition, they can be handled under a specific control.
As such, according to the present invention, the treatment can be performed with considerations to environment such as appropriate treatment, collection and recycling treatment of environmentally pollutive substances and the reduction of the amount of the solvent to be used.
Hereinbelow, the operations of the method for treating a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant according to the present invention are explained in detail step by step.
(1) As to the Step (a)
The method for treating a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant according to the present invention comprises a dissolving or dispersing step (a) of bringing a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant into contact with a solvent to dissolve or disperse at least one portion of the flame retardant into said solvent. This step is an operation to extract at least one portion of the flame retardant from the thermoplastic resin composition.
As the manner for contacting the thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant and the solvent, there are considered a method A of introducing the thermoplastic resin composition into the solvent to dissolve or disperse the flame retardant into the solvent by stirring, a method B of extracting the flame retardant by disposing a pulverized thermoplastic resin composition onto a filter such as a filter paper, vaporizing, raising, coagulating and dropping the solvent (with the use of a Soxhlet"" extractor, for example), and the like.
In the case where the method A is employed, the solvent (extract) with the flame retardant dissolved therein can be separated by filtration and the like.
In the case where the method B is employed, the thermoplastic resin composition and the solvent are in the separated state from the beginning and an extract containing the flame retardant extracted from the thermoplastic resin composition can be obtained directly and, therefore, there is no need to perform a special operation such as the separating step (b) of separating the solvent (extract) with the flame retardant dissolved therein. Also in this case, it is preferable to pulverize the thermoplastic resin composition as finely as possible beforehand to enlarge the contact area with the solvent. Specifically, the thermoplastic resin composition may be made in the form of solid piece by rough pulverization or may be made in the form of powder by further fine pulverization.
Further, the separation of the flame retardant dissolved in the extract and the solvent can be easily performed by conducting the distillation operation.
Further, to positively dissolve the flame retardant into the solvent, it is preferable to maintain the temperature of the solvent at a certain constant temperature, particularly a temperature not lower than the heat distortion temperature of the thermoplastic resin composition. Here, the xe2x80x9cheat distortion temperaturexe2x80x9d means the glass transition temperature (about 90xc2x0 C.) in a case of polystyrene, for example, and means a temperature at which the form of the thermoplastic resin composition begins to distort. The reason why the xe2x80x9cheat distortion temperaturexe2x80x9d is defined in this manner is that there is a case where the thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant and many other additives has no definite glass transition temperature.
By maintaining it at around this temperature or higher, the softening and distortion of the thermoplastic resin composition is facilitated, and the flame retardant and the other additives present in the thermoplastic resin composition dissolve or disperse into the solvent. Although the thermoplastic resin component does not dissolve into the solvent and solidifies again by being cooled after being maintained at a high temperature for a constant duration time, the once dissolved flame retardant and the other additives are separated without being mixed with the thermoplastic resin.
As a result of the inventors"" investigation into the solubilities of the Decabro and the other various additives to the solvent, it has been confirmed that any flame retardant can be dissolved completely by raising the temperature of the solvent to 100 to 150xc2x0 C. if the concentration of the flame retardant contained in the thermoplastic resin composition is about 5% by weight. Since the flame retardant concentration in the thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant is about 10% by weight generally, it is regarded that the flame retardant can be sufficiently dissolved if the thermoplastic resin composition is treated in the solvent at 10 to 50% by weight. The efficiency of removing the flame retardant is increased if a larger amount of the solvent to the thermoplastic resin composition is used, but the amount of the solvent to be used may be determined by considering the yield of the solvent collection, the cost, the workability and the like.
It is a common case that the thermoplastic resin composition, which is the subject of the treating method according to the present invention, may contain various additives such as a flame retardant accelerator, a stabilizer, a colorant, a flowability improver and a release agent in addition to the flame retardant. In the case where these additives are soluble to the solvent used in the dissolving step (a), they can be extracted by the same dissolution in the step (a).
(2) As to the Step (b)
Then, in the case where, after the thermoplastic resin component is brought into contact with the solvent, immiscible components such as the thermoplastic resin, the non-dissolved flame retardant and the other additives are present in the solvent in addition to the dissolved flame retardant, it is preferable to provide the separating step (b) of separating the solvent with the dissolved flame retardant from the immiscible components as the second step following the step (a).
Also, in the case where the additives with the flame retardant remains in the immiscible components, it is preferable to remove the additive components including the flame retardant from the thermoplastic resin component by bringing the immiscible components into contact with a solvent, into which the additives with the flame retardant can be dissolved or dispersed.
As described above, by the above-mentioned dissolving step (a), various flame retardant and additives contained in the thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant can be separated from the thermoplastic resin component by dissolving or dispersing into the solvent. Then, the thermoplastic resin component can be obtained, from which the flame retardant and the additive component are removed.
Therefore, it is preferable that each of the first dissolving step (a) and the second separating step (b) is conducted one time from the viewpoint of processability, but there is no problem in conducting each step two or more times from the viewpoint of the removal rate, the kind of solvent and the like.
(3) As to the Step (c)
Further, in the present invention, there is a case where the thermoplastic resin composition obtained via the dissolving step (a) and the separating step (b) holds the solvent to some degree and is in the swollen state. In this case, it is difficult to reuse the swollen thermoplastic resin as it is.
Therefore, as the third step, it is further preferable to provide a drying step (c) of drying the thermoplastic resin composition (thermoplastic resin component) from which the additives such as the flame retardant are removed. Here, there is expected a method for removing the solvent by heating, pressurizing and pulverizing the thermoplastic resin containing the solvent.
The collected thermoplastic resin component can be molded again and reused for various products which use a thermoplastic resin, such as a cabinet of TV monitor. It should be noted that although various additives are dissolved and separated in the above-mentioned steps (a) and (b), the component such as colorant may be allowed to remain in a range where it does not influence the recycled thermoplastic resin.
In the following, the method for treating a thermoplastic resin composition containing a flame retardant according to the present invention is explained by examples but is not limited thereto.